


Skam DC Season 5: Trailer

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 5 [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Theo Rivera knows who he is - he’s a boyfriend, a best friend, a dancer, a son, and above all, a protector, always the one looking out for everyone else. Those are the things that should stay the same, even when everything else seems to change. Even when his best friends seem to be splitting apart, even when the vague thing he’s come to call a family is starting to splinter, even when he’s beginning to feel like everything is slipping out of his control.But at least he has Callum, the boyfriend that he never thought he needed. Callum will always be there for him, even when no one else will - at least, that’s what he’s been telling Theo. He’ll always love him. That’s what Theo clings to, even when their relationship grows more and more fractured, even when Callum becomes more and more controlling, even when Theo starts to forget who he is.Theo is always there for everyone. But when the unthinkable happens, who’s going to be there for him?
Relationships: Theo Rivera/Callum Wilder
Series: Skam DC: Season 5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Skam DC Season 5: Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i have been so so excited to share this season with you all since i first came up with it and i cannot believe that the day is finally here. i don't have as much of it written as i wanted to so we might have a few unexpected hiatuses but i will do my best to get the season out as close to real time as possible <3 see you next monday

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

The Archer by Taylor Swift plays as the camera pans from the dark, cloudy sky down to the beach. Thunder crashes and waves break against the rocks lining the coast. A small figure - THEO RIVERA - climbs along the rocks, coming closer to the choppy water.

THEO (V.O.)  
We accept the love we think we deserve.

We see his face in a side profile. He lets out a breath, his shoulders slumping.

THEO (V.O.)  
To accept love at all, we have to understand what it is. What it means to be loved. By friends, by family, by a significant other.

A wave crashes against the stone that THEO is standing on, spraying him with water. He turns and beings to walk along the coast, facing away from the camera.

THEO (V.O.)  
I'm not going to pretend like I know all the mysteries of love. But what I do know is that love is complex. It's more than just the neurons in your brain firing just right - it's emotional, it's scary, it's vulnerable. And I think that that's the fundamental idea of it. That in order to truly be loved, you have to submit yourself to it.

There's a pier in the distance. THEO makes his way to it and hides underneath it just before the skies part, rain beginning to fall. He leans against a pole, staring out at the water.

THEO (V.O.)  
And love isn't just about how others see us - it's about how we see ourselves. It's about if we believe ourselves to be capable of being loved.

THEO sits down on a rock, dangling his feet in the water. There's still sea spray coming up at him, but he doesn't seem to care anymore.

THEO (V.O.)  
We submit ourselves to unrequited love, not making a move to tell the object of our affections how we feel about them, out of fear that we are too little for them. We submit ourselves to loneliness because we believe that that is the best we can get, that no one will love us in the way we need to be loved.

In the distance, a lighthouse shines its bright light through the storm. THEO slides off of the rock into the water and begins to swim towards it, pushing through the choppy waves and rain.

THEO (V.O.)  
We allow ourselves to be hurt by those who we think love us, because we feel that that is the only way we will ever be loved. We'll accept a broken, empty love over nothing at all.

THEO stops swimming, treading water and staring out towards the lighthouse. He is facing away from the camera.

THEO (V.O.)  
This is the way the quote is contextualized in Steven Chbosky's The Perks of Being A Wallflower.

The sound of clapping breaks through the storm, the music cutting off abruptly.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, THEO'S BEDROOM

We see THEO sitting on his bed, reading off of his laptop. JUDE is sitting next to him, and ELI and BLAISE are on the floor. BLAISE is stretched out over some posterboard, writing something on it.

ELI is the one clapping.

ELI  
That's awesome, dude.

THEO takes a quick bow despite being seated and hindered by his laptop in front of him.

THEO  
Thank you.

ELI  
Seriously philosophical. Mr. Click is going to love it.

THEO  
He'll love it more if you guys do your part.

BLAISE looks up from the floor. We can see that he's written "Themes of The Perks of Being A Wallflower" across the top of the posterboard in painstakingly perfect handwriting. Now he has moved on to copying a bibliography to the bottom of it.

BLAISE  
I've done my part. I found almost all of these sources.

THEO  
I wasn't talking about you. You're an angel and we're thrilled to have you here.

BLAISE  
Thanks?

JUDE  
So what else do we need?

BLAISE  
Support.

ELI  
Physical or emotional? Or -

BLAISE  
 _Textual_.

JUDE reaches across THEO, picking up a copy of the book from his nightstand.

JUDE  
Why did we even pick this book? It's sad as fuck.

ELI  
Because it's the shortest on the list.

THEO  
And because I like the movie.

JUDE  
We're true intellectuals here.

THEO leans back on the bed, smiling. His phone vibrates and he reaches over to look - it's a text from CALLUM. His face falls, but as soon as it does, he forces a smile again.

ELI  
"We accept the love we think we deserve." What else relates to that?

We cut to black.

The word "THEO" appears on the screen.

EXT. BEACH, NIGHT

The music doesn't resume, all we can hear is the sound of the waves and THEO'S heartbeat. THEO is still treading water, but this time, we can see his face. His eyes widen suddenly, shock filling his features. He makes eye contact with the camera, almost as if he is calling for help, before something - or someone - pulls him down beneath the surface of the water, cutting him off as he tries to scream.

We cut to black.

"SKAM DC: MARCH 8TH" appears on the screen.


End file.
